Hijo
by Haneko
Summary: Kagome espera su primer hijo de Inuyasha. Inuyasha es un compositor de canciones! Inu no es muy parecido a su verdadera personalidad, es mas tierno... Reviews!
1. Default Chapter

**Hijo**

Comenzado el 9/01/2005 

Todo había acabado hace ya cinco años, pero nuestra joven del futuro, Kagome, seguía yendo al Sengoku, ya que Inuyasha la ayudaba a cuidar de la perla. Él había renunciado a su deseo de ser un youkai porque se le había declarado a Kagome y le había prometido que la cuidaría de todos los seres que quisieran la perla.

Se habían casado hace muy poco, unas semanas nada más, siendo todos muy felices, ya que Sango y el ex monje Miroku ya se habían casado hace mucho más tiempo y tenían una hermosa hija de apenas un mes llamada Mika, y un hijo de dos años llamado Rioko.

En estos últimos días, Kagome se estuvo sintiendo un poco mal: se mareaba y tenía nauseas. Por eso había ido a su época, a hacerse ver por algún médico. Pasó una semana y ella ya tenía que ir a buscar los análisis para ver si estaba enferma o era lo que ella sospechaba –no le había dicho nada a Inuyasha de que se estaba sintiendo mal, aunque él se daba cuenta de que estaba algo débil y no quería comer mucho- al momento de tener el análisis, lo abrió, y cuando lo leyó, una sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios junto con unas ganas tremendas de saltar y gritar de la emoción.

Fue al Sengoku otra vez, y muy desesperada estaba buscado a Inuyasha, para contarle lo nuevo. Lo encontró, como siempre, en el árbol sagrado, y parecía que estaba muy placidamente dormido _"se ve como un niño inocente"_ pensó Kagome _"pero tengo que despertarlo, quiero que se entere de la noticia antes que otra persona"_

-Inuyasha…-no hubo respuesta- ¡Inuyasha!-

-¿¡que pasó!?- se baja del árbol con Tessaiga (colmillo de acero) en la mano. Al ver esto, Kagome empezó a reír -¿de que te ríes?- pregunta un poco molesto

-no hay peligro, amor. Sólo quiero darte una buena noticia, y no quería esperar. Perdóname por haberte despertado-

-no te preocupes- guarda a Tessaiga en su funda -¿Qué buena noticia tienes?-

-las buenas noticias son que… ¡estoy embarazada!-

-¿eh? … ¿Cómo?- estaba aturdido por la noticia

-¿no te pone feliz?- hace un pucherito y pone ojitos de borrego a medio morir

-… claro que me pone feliz- sonríe -¡no puedo creerlo!- agarra a Kagome por la cintura y comienza a dar vueltas sonriendo con muchas ganas. Luego para de dar vueltas, y la abraza muy fuerte –estoy tan feliz-

-yo también- se separa un poco del abrazo y le da un beso en los labios –vamos- lo toma de la mano- quiero que Sango se entere, luego Miroku y Shippou, y después vamos a mi época para decirle a mi familia la noticia- Inuyasha solo asiente, la vuelve a abrazar y luego tomados de las manos van directo a la aldea.

-¡Sango! ¡Tengo que decirte algo!- llega corriendo donde está la exterminadora

-hola Kagome, hola Inuyasha ¿Qué me tienes que decir, Kag?- pregunta con una mueca de duda

-¿se lo dices tú o yo?- le pregunta a Inuyasha. Él hace seña para que se lo diga ella –está bien… Sango… ¡estoy embarazada!-

-¿de verdad? ¡Que bien! ¡Felicidades a los dos! –abraza primero a Kagome y luego a Inuyasha

-¿Dónde está el idiota de Miroku?- pregunta el hanyou todavía emocionado

-está alimentando a Mika y a Rioko, pero ve a decirle lo del embarazo, se va a poner muy feliz- convence la exterminadora- Inu se va- Bueno, ahora tú y yo vamos a hablar- dice Sango a Kagome –cuéntame como lo tomó Inuyasha cuando se lo dijiste-

----Con los hombres----

-Miroku, ¿estas aquí?- pregunta Inuyasha entrando a la cabaña

-aquí, amigo- contesta

-tengo que decirte algo, pero si vas a empezar con tus tonterías, la pobre de Sango va a quedar viuda, ¿entendido?- su tono sonaba desafiante, pero no podía ocultar la gran sonrisa que tenía

-tranquilo, no diré nada. ¿Por qué tienes esa sonrisa en el rostro?-

-¿Dónde más voy a tener la sonrisa si no es en el rostro?- pregunta burlonamente

-bueno, bueno, ¿Por qué tienes una sonrisa?-

-porque me acaban de hacer más feliz de lo que ya soy con Kagome- se sienta junto a Miroku

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunta acunando a Mika y vigilando que Rioko esté comiendo todos sus vegetales

-Kagome… está… esperando un bebé- comenta con tono soñador

-¡felicidades, amigo!- Mika comienza a llorar porque se asustó de que su papá gritara así –lo siento Mika, ya no llores… ya era hora de que tengan un hijo, ella ya tiene 19 años y casi cumple los 20, y tu ya tienes 21-

-no había apuro, todavía somos jóvenes. Pero igual estoy muy feliz-

-papá, no tengo más 'hamble'. ¿Me 'puelo' 'il' a lo de la abuela Kaede a 'buscal' a Shippou?- pregunta Rioko

-si. ¡Kirara!, ¿podrías llevarlo?- la gatita hace un sonido afirmativo –Inuyasha ¿podrías subirlo al lomo de Kirara?-

-si. Ven Rioko- Kirara se transforma en pantera e Inuyasha lo sube al lomo de ésta –dile a la anciana Kaede que luego iré con Kagome, ¿si, Rioko?- pregunta Inuyasha

-si, yo le digo a la abuela- se van

-Inuyasha, ¿quién más sabe de lo del hijo que va a venir al mundo?- pregunta Miroku

-por ahora solo Sango, pero luego, antes de ir a la casa de la familia de Kagome a decirles, vamos a pasar por lo de la anciana Kaede, así que mejor me voy, ya quiero que lo sepa todo el mundo. Nos vemos- sale de la cabaña

-nos vemos- saluda el ex monje

---- Con las Mujeres----

-Kag, no sabes lo feliz que me pone lo del bebé-

-un bebé… eso es algo muy lindo y nos unirá más a Inuyasha y a mi- tono soñador

-pero también hay que tener en cuenta de que Inuyasha pierde la paciencia muy fácilmente. Su olfato es muy sensible así que no va a querer cambiar pañales. Sus oídos también son tan sensibles que no va a aguantar el llanto del bebé- Sango ya había comenzado a contar con los dedos las cosas que Inuyasha no haría

-no te preocupes, él puede darle de comer, bañarlo, jugar con él o ella, todavía no se sabe que va a ser- las dos sonríen

-Kag, vamos a tu casa- llega Inuyasha con las manos en las mangas de su haori

-si, vamos. Nos vemos Sango- se levanta y va junto a Inuyasha

-Nos vemos Kagome, nos vemos Inuyasha- saluda alegremente Sango

-adiós, Sango- saluda Inuyasha en su tono de siempre, pero con una alegría que se podía notar desde mil kilómetros

-antes pasemos por lo de la vieja Kaede para decirle la noticia, ¿Qué te parece Kag?- Inuyasha abraza a Kagome por la cintura y así caminan hasta la casa de la anciana

-me parece bien- llegan en unos minutos –anciana Kaede- llama la miko

-hola, jóvenes-

-hola- saludan los dos a la vez

-hola, tía- salida Rioko extendiendo sus brazos para que lo cargara

-hola Rioko- lo alza y le da un beso en la mejilla –hola Shippou-

-hola Kagome- saluda el pequeño, que ya estaba bastante grande

-anciana Kaede, quiero decirle que… Inuyasha y yo estamos… esperando un hijo-

-¡que bien, eso me pone contenta! Pero ustedes deben estar aún más felices que yo-

-si, estamos muy felices, y ahora mismo vamos a decirle la noticia a mi familia y amigas-

-se pondrán muy felices-

-pobre tu hijo, Kagome. El cabeza de perro se la va a pasar golpeándolo- Shippou recibe un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Inuyasha

-¡Osuwari!- Inuyasha cae con fuerza al suelo

-¡Kagome, él empezó!- se queja un hanyou reincorporándose de nuevo

-no puedes estar peleándote con un niño- lo defiende Kagome

-mejor te voy a esperar en el pozo. No soporto a cierto zorrito molesto que hay aquí- sale de la cabaña

Shippou le saca la lengua, aunque él ya había salido –perro tonto- susurra

-bueno, mejor me voy- pone de nuevo a Rioko en el suelo, pero antes le da un beso en la mejilla –adiós- todos la saludan también y ella se va, y cuando llega al pozo, ve a un enojado Inuyasha maldiciendo al pobre kitsune –Inuyasha, deja de insultar a Shippou y de echarle maldiciones-

-si, si, como sea, vámonos- saltan al pozo, Kagome solo sonríe.

Al llegar al templo Higurashi, cruzan todo el camino que hay que hacer para llegar a la casa, que de por sí es mucho. Entran a la casa, y se escucha un _"ya llegué"_ de Kagome. La madre va a recibirla a la entrada y los saluda a ambos, y ellos le devuelven el saludo. Entran a la cocina, y Kagome dice que tiene algo para decirles, pero quiere que los tres integrantes de la familia estén ahí. El abuelo y Souta van a la cocina y se sientan junto a la Sra. Higurashi esperando a que Kagome o Inuyasha hablaran.

-voy a ser directa e ir directo al grano- todos asienten- nosotros dos estamos esperando un bebé- los Higurashi se quedan con la boca abierta y luego empiezan a felicitar y abrazar a los dos con una emoción muy grande y notoria.

Después se quedaron a almorzar, -todo había sucedido en la mañana-, y después Inuyasha y Kagome se fueron a la habitación de ella y se acostaron en la cama, él abrazándola por la espalda.

-ya quiero que el bebé nazca, ¿y tú, Kag?-

-yo también. Vamos a ser tan felices los tres, y luego, podrán venir más bebés a la familia- le da besitos cortos a la mano del chico

-todos los que quieras-

Se quedan dormidos por unas horas, ya que tanta emoción los había agotado, y ella se había levantado temprano para ir al hospital a buscar esa carta que les dio tanta emoción.

_**Continuará…**_

Terminado el 9/01/2005

En el próximo capítulo, Inuyasha le canta una canción a Kagome por su cumpleaños número 20… el bebé nace y en el capítulo 3 escuchamos a Inuyasha cantándole una canción compuesta por él a su bebé. No se lo pierdan cantando, canta muy bien.

Eso si, para "escucharlo" cantar, tienen que dejar comentarios, o el fic termina acá.

Con mucho cariño a mis hermanas **Denisse **y **Kitzya**, gracias por leer siempre mis fics, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LAS SÚPER QUIERO!!!!!!!!!!

PD: lean los fics de Denisse, está con el nick de "inubuggymiau"… excelente escritora y es a quién admiro y quisiera ser como ella… es mi hermana mayor, y como su hermana menor, quiero seguir sus pasos, siempre está dándome ánimos en todo… ¡¡GRACIAS BUGGY!!

PD2: en algún review quiero que le pidan a mi hermanita menor, Kitzya, que suba sus fics, que yo los recomiendo. Kit- Kat, ¡¡anímate!! A todos les va a gustar tu fic, el que yo leí. El de que Inuyasha se va a estudiar lejos y de vez en cuando va a visitar a Kagome, dale, ¡¡por fis!! Pensálo bien, les va a gustar a todos

Jä matta

Röshïö Hänëkö Hïgüräshï

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-> …


	2. El bebe llega al mundo

**Hijo**

Comenzado el 9/01/2005

Ya habían pasado seis meses. Kagome tenía una pancita muy linda, Inuyasha todas las noches, antes de dormir, le hablaba al bebé, y era como si el pequeño escuchara, ya que pateaba, pero no muy fuerte.

Ya estaban impacientes, querían que el bebé llegue a este mundo de una vez, pero todavía faltaban tres meses más. En dos meses irían al hospital a hacerle una ecografía a Kagome para saber si era nena o nene.

Kagome estaba despertando, era muy temprano en la mañana. Inuyasha le había preparado el desayuno.

-Feliz cumpleaños- le dice Inuyasha, dándole un beso y poniendo el desayuno a un lado -¿sabes qué? Compuse una canción para ti, por tu cumpleaños-

-¿tú compones canciones?- pregunta muy asombrada

-si, ¿quieres que te la cante? Se llama "que seas feliz"-

-si, me muero por escucharla-

Inuyasha se sienta en la cama, al lado de ella, se aclara la garganta, y comienza a cantar:

**Aprendí lo que es el amor**

**Y a mi vida le dio un sentido**

**Te metiste a mi corazón**

**Y agradezco a Dios que te he conocido**

**Tu mirada refleja amor**

**Como un ángel que me protege.**

**Hoy, día que es tu cumpleaños**

**En mi jardín, este amor florece**

**Que seas feliz**

**En este día. **

**Te deseo de corazón**

**En esta canción, **

**Que Dios te bendiga**

**Que seas feliz**

**En este día. **

**Te deseo de corazón**

**En esta canción,**

**Amor de mi vida**

**Y que los cumplas muy feliz**

**Aprendí lo que es el amor**

**Que a mi vida le dio un sentido**

**Te metiste a mi corazón**

**Y agradezco a Dios que te he conocido**

**Es un año más junto a ti**

**Y es más fuerte lo que te amo.**

**Desde el fondo de mi corazón**

**Te deseo un feliz cumpleaños**

**Que seas feliz**

**En este día.**

**Te deseo de corazón**

**En esta canción,**

**Que Dios te bendiga**

**Que seas feliz**

**En este día.**

**Te deseo de corazón**

**En esta canción,**

**Amor de mi vida**

**Que seas feliz**

**En este día.**

**Te deseo de corazón**

**En esta canción,**

**Amor de mi vida**

-es hermosa esa canción, gracias- lo abraza –es el mejor regalo de toda mi vida-

-me alegra que te haya gustado-

Ahora sólo faltaban dos meses para el nacimiento. Kagome e Inuyasha volvieron a hacer el amor, ya que si lo hacían en el séptimo mes, el parto dolería mucho menos, pero también lo hicieron porque sentían ganas de hacerlo, aunque en ese momento lo habían hecho despacio, tranquilitos, y no como las otras veces, que mejor no doy explicaciones.

-el mes que viene ya vamos a saber si es niña o niño- comenta una alegre Kagome

-si es niña, será tan linda como tú, heredará tu belleza, y si es niño lo entrenaré para que sea tan fuerte como yo y también será tan bello como su madre, tendrá muchas chicas alrededor- el tono de Inuyasha sonaba orgulloso de un niño que todavía no había nacido

-pero también si es niño, heredará tu belleza, esos ojitos color ámbar, tu cabello plateado y sin olvidar tus hermosas orejitas- dijo tocándole las orejitas

-pero también puede llegar a tener los hermosos ojos chocolates que tú tienes, tu hermoso y sedoso cabello azabache- ambos no dejaban de halagarse, aunque sabían que nazca como nazca, sería hermoso o hermosa de cualquier forma.

Pasó un mes, y estaban yendo al hospital para saber que sexo tenía ese bebé. Fueron acompañados por la Sra. Higurashi.

En la pequeña televisión se veía el interior del vientre de Kagome, un bebé. El doctor se dio cuenta enseguida de que era un niño. Ya al saber que era, estaban satisfechos, y solo debían esperar al mes próximo para que llegue, pero ahora… el momento de pensar nombres, un nombre para ese niño que estaba por llegar.

Se habían ido al Sengoku a avisarles que era niño, y luego ellos dos se fueron al Goshimbuko, se sentaron en una de las ramas, Kagome apoyada en el pecho de Inuyasha, y empezaron a pensar algún nombre.

-Inu, ¿Qué te parece Matzu?-

-¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?-

-uno que escuché en una película ninja y me pareció lindo-

-es horrible-

-Mhmm… ¿Tonchi?-

-jajajajajajajajaja, que nombre más gracioso, jajajajajajajajaja- se reía un Inu que ya le dolía el estómago de la risa

-bueno, no te rías, por lo menos estoy pensando algún nombre, tú no piensas ninguno- Kagome se enojó

-perdona, es que me pareció gracioso ese nombre, Tonchi- luego siente como que algo le está picando el cuello, sea lo que sea, lo aplasta

-me dejó como estampa- se queja un voz

-pulga Myoga, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta el hanyou

-solo pasaba para saber si el bebé era niño o niña-

-será niño- afirma Kagome – y ahora estamos pensando un nombre para él-

-¿y si se llama Myoga?, como yo-

-no, gracias, ese nombre es horrible, vete de aquí pulga, y no molestes más-

-si amo Inuyasha- la pulga se va saltando

-ahora sí, ya se fue y volvemos a estar solos y tranquilos para pensar.- piensan un buen rato, hasta que a Kagome se le ocurre un nombre –Inu, ¿Qué te parece si lo llamamos como tu padre?-

-¿Cómo mi padre? –Se lo piensa unos minutos –no sería mala idea, además no es un nombre feo –toca el vientre de Kagome y lo acaricia –¿escuchaste pequeño? Te llamarás igual que tu abuelo, Inutaisho-

-en su memoria, y para abreviar el nombre, será Taisho… Inu, tu padre va a ponerse feliz, porque sé que esté donde esté, ya se enteró que se llamará igual a él-

-sí, aunque nunca lo pude conocer, porque murió el mismo día en que nací, él me puso mi nombre, me lo dijo mi madre, y por eso yo le pongo su nombre a mi hijo-

-y si tenemos una niña, algún día, se llamará Izayoi-

-¿también como mi madre?-

-sí. Aunque yo no la conocí, sé que era una buena persona, porque según lo que me dijo Myoga, ella siempre te cuidaba y ella te crió. Y gracias a eso, su hijo ahora es todo un hombre maravilloso-

-Kag, ¿ya te dije que eres lo mejor del mundo?- abrazándola

-sí, me lo dijiste, pero me gusta que me lo repitas- le da un beso en los labios

-eres lo mejor del mundo- la llena de besos por todo el rostro

Después de unas horas más ahí sentados, ya estaba oscureciendo, y fueron a la casa que Inuyasha había hecho, y le había salido muy bien, bastante amplia, y decorada por los toques femeninos de Kagome.

La miko preparó la cena, comieron muy a gusto y luego se fueron a dormir, para esperar el nuevo día, y esperar que cada vez faltaba menos para el día del nacimiento.

Pasó un mes más, y todos estaban en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede hablando alegremente. A Myoga le afectó mucho que el bebé se llame como su amo, a quien servía fielmente, y se la pasó llorando de la emoción.

En ese momento, Kagome comenzó a tener contracciones, sentía que el bebé ya quería llegar -¡Inuyasha! –Respira hondo -¡el bebé…! ¡El bebé quiere nacer! ¡Llévame a mi mundo!- Inuyasha la levanta y la lleva en sus brazos, se va corriendo al pozo mientras escucha que los demás les daban fuerzas.

Al llegar al otro lado del pozo, por suerte Souta estaba jugando a la pelota, Inuyasha le dijo lo del bebé -¡Souta, dile a tu familia que voy a llevar a Kagome al hospital porque el bebé ya viene!-

-¡¡EH!! ¡S-SI! Yo les digo- sale corriendo a la casa, mientras que Inuyasha ya se había ido

-¡HAY, ME DUELE!- gritaba Kagome

-ya falta poco, no te preocupes- Inuyasha la trataba de calmar, pero ¿Quién lo calmaba a él? Estaba súper nervioso

Minutos después, ya estaban en la sala de partos, Inuyasha había entrado con ella.

-¡¡AAAAHHHH!! ¡¡DUELE MUCHO!!- mientras gritaba, le apretaba la mano a Inuyasha, haciendo que la sangre no le circule más, y la mano le quede entumecida, pero se lo aguantaría -¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!! ¡¡POR FAVOR, SAQUE YA AL BEBE!!- le gritaba a la pobre doctora que ya había quedado sorda. La pobre de Kagome sudaba mucho, jamás pensó que el parto pudiera doler tanto.

-¡tranquilízate, me estas dejando sordo y ya no siento mi mano!- él estaba tan nervioso como ella, aunque no podía sentir lo que Kagome sentía, ese tremendo dolor, pero sí podía decir que a él le habían agujereado el estómago y no gritó, aunque eran casos diferentes, y ella solo era una frágil humana.

-¡¡TÚ CÁLLATE, AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!- ya no aguantaba más ese dolor

-ya salió la cabecita del bebé- habló tranquilamente la doctora, en el momento que se podía escuchar un llanto, y el bebé salía por completo ¡por fin había nacido!

-quiero… a… mi… be…be…- Kagome hablaba agitadamente y todo cortado, ya que estaba muy cansada. Le pasan a su bebé para que lo cargue por unos minutos –bienvenido al mundo, hijo- le habló bajito mientras escuchaba el llanto del pequeño

-es hermoso- dice Inuyasha –es nuestro hijo, por fin llegó- besa a Kagome en la frente

-con permiso, necesito al bebé para revisarlo y ver si todo está bien- avisa la doctora, tomándolo y saliendo de la sala de parto, para encontrarse con la familia y amigas de Kagome esperando impacientes al bebé -¿ustedes son los familiares?- pregunta la partera

-sí, somos su familia- afirma la Sra. Higurashi -¿nos permite ver al bebé?- la partera le corre la manta con la que lo estaba tapando para que todos lo vean –mi nieto, es hermoso-

-¡ya soy tío!- grita emocionado Souta

-¡y yo soy bis abuelo!- el abuelo también grita y le caen lágrimas a cascadas

-¡es hermoso! –Gritan emocionadas Yuka, Eri y Ayumi, las amigas de Kagome –que se habían enterado hace un par de años sobre el Sengoku-

-ahora me lo voy a llevar a la incubadora, permiso- la partera se lleva al bebé

-yo voy con ella, mamá-

-está bien Souta-

Momentos después, llevan a Kagome a su habitación en una camilla -¿Y Souta?- pregunta una adolorida Kagome

-está con el bebé, que lo llevaron a la incubadora. Pero cuéntanos ¿tú como te sientes, hija?-

-cansada y adolorida-

-tienes que descansar bien, Kagome- dice sabiamente Ayumi -así te podrás ir lo más pronto posible del hospital y estar en tu casa-

-sí, pero ahora quiero a mi hijo, quiero que me lo traigan-

-en unos momentos te lo traerán, solo está en la incubadora para que se vaya acostumbrando de a poco a la temperatura del mundo, ya que estuvo en un lugar muy cálido- comenta la madre

-una pregunta- ahora el que habla es Inuyasha -¿Qué es una incubadora?- todos, menos Kagome, caen de espaldas, al estilo animé

-es donde ponen al bebé para que se acostumbre a los cambios de temperatura- le informa Kagome

-hija, descansa, duerme un rato-

-no, mamá, hasta que no me traigan a mi bebé no voy a dormirme, lo quiero tener conmigo-

-está bien, hija-

-Kag, nosotras tres nos debemos ir, tu bebé es hermoso- Eri sonríe al recordar al bebé recién nacido

-muy hermoso, de verdad- dice Yuka

-es tan encantador- finaliza Ayumi –bueno, espero que te sientas mejor, nos vemos amiga- las tres la saludan

-adiós, chicas- saluda Kagome

-adiós- saludan los demás presentes

-¡hermana!-Souta entra gritando, el niño de 9 años que ya tenía 14 –ahí te traen al bebé-

-gracias, hermanito- ve entrar a una doctora, y le entrega a su hijo –gracias-

-luego le enseñaré como amamantar y como debe cuidar al bebé-

-sí, gracias- la doctora se va –mira Inuyasha, nuestro hijo, el primero-

-hola bebé- lo toma en brazos –hijo, eres mi hijo y te voy a cuidar igual que cuido a tu mami- le hablaba muy bajito, pero Kagome lo escuchó, y sonreía al verlo

-hija, nosotros tres nos vamos, por cualquier cosa solo me llaman, no importa la hora-

-sí, ma. Adiós-

-adiós- saludan todos

Lo bueno era que en la habitación no había nadie más, solo la nueva familia. Inuyasha acunaba al bebé en sus brazos…

_**Continuará…**_

Terminado el 09/01/2005

Espero que les haya gustado la canción, el cantante se llama Daniel Agostini, y canta cumbia, pero esta canción me encantó y la quise compartir con ustedes, el nombre de la canción, bien ya lo dijo Inuyasha antes de empezar a cantarla, se llama Que Seas Feliz.

Como siempre, y nunca me canso de decir, que este fic va para mi hermana mayor, mi linda hermana **Denisse**, mi ejemplo a seguir, a quién admiro como escritora y en todo lo que hace, Denisse te quiero mucho, no lo olvides nunca 0 ¡gracias por tu review!

Y mi hermanita menor, **Kitzya**, a quien también quiero y que nunca se te olvide, espero que tu hermano no te quite más de la computadora, te quiero 0 gracias por tu review tan largo, fue verdaderamente largo, pero me da más ánimos de seguir escribiendo

----Contestación de Review's----

**Saralim-Moon-BlackPotter:** por alguna razón, siempre tengo la idea de poner a Inu tierno. Acá lo tenés cantándole a su mujer por su cumpleaños número… ¿20? ¿Había dicho que iba a cumplir 20? No me acuerdo U pero eso no importa. Espero que sigas leyendo y que te siga gustando mi idea. Si hay algo que no te gusta, decímnelo con sinceridad, lo cambio o arreglo lo que sea, o simplemente le pido una opinión a mi hermana Denisse.

**Belén: **Bueno, si, este es el fic que te dije que estaba escribiendo. No se si me esta quedando tan bien, pero no me puedo quejar, este fic me encanta y aunque saco a Inuyasha un poco de su personaje, a veces trato de que vuelva a ser un poco orgulloso, aunque así de tierno y cariñoso se ve muy bien 0

¡¡Gracias por leer mi fic!!

Jä matta

Röshïö Hänëkö Hïgüräshï

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- …


End file.
